


Behind the Green Door

by baezechirrut



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rick is divorced now, and Cliff just slipped his way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baezechirrut/pseuds/baezechirrut
Summary: A quick but late Valentines Day fic to go with the little drawing I made.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Behind the Green Door

  
  
The drive down the strip is slower than usual. It’s a understandably a Saturday night, but today seems busier than usual. Not that he was complaining; the slower drive let his tired passenger take a quick nap on the way home.

The corners of Cliff’s mouth turn up into a smile when he turns his eyes to Rick beside him. Cliff liked watching him sleep. The way his eyelashes cast a shutdown on his cheeks in the neon lights, his soft breathing, the way he drooled a bit in his sleep; Cliff loved how, for lack of a better term to describe it, fucking vulnerable he looked. It was a shame he had to keep his eyes on the road. He drove on, radio lowered to barely a hum so not to wake his sleeping boss. 

“Hey, partner.” Cliff gently shakes Rick awake. His brows furl before opening his eyelids.   
“Rick?” Cliff calls again.

“Mm?”   
“C’mon, we’re home.” Cliff gets out of the car to open the passenger side door. He chuckles a bit as he watched Rick wipe the drool off his face with the back of his hand.   
Shuffling out of the coupe, Rick took the house keys out of his pocket and opened the green door leading into his home.

The house looks a little different from how it did just six months ago. The shattered windowpane was replaced as well as some of the broken and dented furniture, and the carpets are new; Rick wasn’t comfortable even with a deep clean to get the bloodstains out. Along with the appearance changes, Rick’s home was now his bachelor pad once again.

The door closed behind them as Rick pushes Cliff into it. It’s a quick kiss, but Cliff doesn’t miss the opportunity to tongue open Rick’s lips and slip in between them.

“Y-you wanna stay for dinner?” Rick asks once their lips separated.

“Why not?” Cliff replies.

They order some takeout before piling onto the couch to watch some TV. Cliff’s head rests on Rick’s lap as they watch the TV program. When the doorbell rings, Cliff gets up to answer it. Rick clears the table of the empty cans of beer and goes to the fridge to grab some new ones.

“You want this pickle?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cliff bites the wedge out of Rick’s fingers.

Brushing the crumbs off his pants, the stuntman shovels the trash into the brown paper bag it was delivered in.

“Well, I better get going. Brandy’s getting hungry by now,” Cliff says.

He walks over to the front door, Rick following close behind.

“W-wait,” Rick stops him before he’s able to grab the doorknob. “Give me a minute.”

“Alright.”

Rick jogs into is bedroom while Cliff waits, arms folded over his chest. He isn’t paying attention, eyes wandering until Rick was back in front of him. Rick isn’t looking Cliff in the eyes, but Cliff can see that his ears are red. In his hand was a single red rose held out towards his beloved stuntman.

“It-it’s for you,” he stutters.

Cliff wordlessly takes the flower.

_Right_ , he thinks. _It’s Valentines Day._

A smirk appears on his face. Rick was more of a romantic than Cliff thought.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Rick said, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. He turns his back to Cliff, but is stopped abruptly when a strong hand grabs at his wrist. The hand pulls him back to face Cliff, noses only inches away. In a whirlwind of actions that leaves him almost dizzy, Cliff kisses Rick.

His eyes widen in surprise, but soon flutter closed as the hand on his wrist lets go to gently caress the back of his head. Between kisses as they stop for a breath, Cliff whispers, “‘m a piece if shit, man, I didn’t even get you anything.”

Rick laughs as he places a soft kiss on the tip of Cliff’s nose.

“Then move in with me,” he says. “Bring Brandy. You know she fuckin’ loves it here.”

“That’s because you keep givin’ her table scraps.”

“Fair enough.”

With one last kiss, Cliff finally leaves the home on Cielo Drive. He drives the twenty or so minutes back to Van Nuys, the whole time trying to figure out where he put his suitcases and whether or not they’d fit in the Karmann-Ghia.

Maybe he’d buy some chocolate on the way to Rick’s tomorrow, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my on twitter on my main @tarmacscene or my (nsfw included) Cliff/Rick art stash @tswnhrart !


End file.
